


Through life

by Existing_to_multiship



Series: Fiveya Week 2020 [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Five’s name is Dominic, Growing Up Together, The Sparrow Academy (Umbrella Academy), it is my version of this au and I can do what I want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Existing_to_multiship/pseuds/Existing_to_multiship
Summary: Fiveya Week: Day 4 - Sparrow Academy AUInstead of being sold to Reginald Hargreeves, Vanya and Dominic (Five) grow up together.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Fiveya Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998841
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51
Collections: fiveya week (round 2)





	Through life

**Author's Note:**

> Well, undertaking this writing challenge while exams were coming up was probably a bad idea. Oh well. You live and you learn.

Dominic is too small to remember the first time he ever teleports.

His mum recounts it at family dinners. How one second she was looking at him at all of two years old, toddling around the living room then, suddenly, he was sat on the couch next to his mother. That gets told at every gathering, alongside the story of how a man tried to buy him from his mother.

Crazy stuff.

Dominic can teleport and can't tell anyone. His mum and dad both say that you don't know how people will react, and as he gets older he agrees. People would be scared, or think he was weird,

He keeps his mouth shut about it.

Similarly to his powers, Dominic has known Vanya almost all his life.

His mother was thrilled, and relieved when her family moved in across the road, and whenever something their toddler didn’t like occured, a window was smashed, or something flung across the room. Playgroup and kindergarten weren’t even options.

Between lots of play dates, and going to the same school, they were friends. Close friends. They’re mums hung out as often as they could, so Vanya and Dominic hung out as often as they could.

Dominic liked her, Vanya’ could play properly. She can throw the ball with her hands or her powers and every time Dominic will be able to catch it and hurl it back. He could teleport and she wouldn’t freak out, or complain that he was a cheat.

Life goes on like that. Their mums hang out so Dominic and Vanya hang out. Their mums talk about getting them bikes so they can start terrorising the neighbourhood together. Dominic would like that. With Vanya at least. Screw anyone else.

It’s a Saturday morning, Dominics at Vanya’s house playing soccer. Vanya’s long brown hair is tied up in a ponytail, she kicks the soccer ball to him. The weathers nice, sun high in the sky, a light breeze causing Dominic’s hair to keep flapping into his eyes. Vanya laughs at him, says he needs a hair cut.

Then his mother is calling them both inside. “You have to see this” she exclaims as they both come in through the back door into the living room.

Vanya’s mother, Tatiana is sitting on the couch, attention focused on the tv.

“-Gifted with abilities far beyond the ordinary,” the six kids behind the old man are all dressed in the same dark uniform, wearing domino masks over their eyes.

“They have powers, like you two,” Tatiana explains, waving her hands at the screen anxiously.

“That’s the same man that offered to buy you two,” Dominics own mother says, eyes stormy, furious.

The revelation feels like it’ll change everything.

It doesn’t really.

Life moves forward. People freak out over the sparrow academy. Dominic’s life continues as if nothing happened. He and Vanya spend all their time together.

People have always been weird about them being close he supposes. Always asking stupid questions about it. Does he like her? Does Dominic want to date her? Is she his girlfriend? Stupid, they’re kids.

But things start to change. He’s not sure when. Maybe at fourteen?

They have other friends by then. When they were kids it was just one another, but now? There’s more people. Which is a good and bad thing he supposes. He sees Vanya a little less, but it also gives him some room to think.

She’s gorgeous. It a thought that slams into him one day, and he chokes. His friend, Jonah, looks at him with corners that Dominic brushes off.

Vanya really is.

At some point Dominic remembers telling their friends about his and Vanya’s abilities.

They’re surprisingly calm.

Maybe not the weirdest thing.

But it does mean a lot more time spent screwing around in the woods destroying random rocks and watching Dominic teleport around the clearing.

By the time he’s fifteen, Dominic’s long past beginning to notice Vanya.

She’s so pretty. It’s hard not to.

It’s weird. They’ve grown up together, been best friends since before they could walk. Dominic doesn’t know what to do with his feelings toward her.

Nothing happens, because Dominic can be a coward about some things, and this especially. He doesn’t say a word to her. Except well something weird starts happening. But Vanya starts looking at him the way he knows he looks at her. It’s weird and he kind of likes it.

They get together on their sixteenth birthday.

It’s not anything special, they’re just at Dominic’s house, sitting out back on his porch, when she leans over and kisses him, short and sweet. The move is bold. Dominic is stunned for a few seconds before he kisses her back.

She giggles and purses her lips. Dominic just smiles.

So yeah, he and Vanya become a couple, nothing changes. It’s comforting, the stability of his life. The constant that is Vanya.

Dominic can't imagine life without Vanya. Or his parents.

It’s weird to think he could’ve been sold to some mad man. Dominic tries not to dwell on it. It makes him upset, because he sees that it’s wrong to make kids fight criminals, to kill for you. It’s wrong.

Graduation comes upon them quick, and Vanya and Dominic celebrate the occasion with dinner with their families. It’s nice, the only get together their likely to have in a while now that both Dominic and Vanya are leaving for college.

They get an off campus apartment, tiny but do able. It’s nice. Dominic likes living with Vanya.

The sparrow academy disbands when they're twenty three. It’s a sad occasion. Lots of people love the group. Not Dominic, but whatever.

Vanya becomes a literature teacher, and Dominic pursues a doctorate in physics. What a pair.

He loves her. A lot.

There’s nothing more important than his best friend, and confident.

When Dominic’s twenty seven he buys a small ring as an impulse buy.

He’s going to marry her


End file.
